listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series is a series of condensed Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes by LittleKuriboh, who does the voiceovers (though the characters Rebecca, Noah, Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbitt, Lector, and Ghost Nappa are voiced by different people). More recently, every non-duel episode has gotten its own episode (instead of being merged with interesting episodes). The series constantly makes fun of 4Kids's choice to censor things, and have portrayed Noah and the Big Five (not to mention Yami Marik, a.k.a. Melvin) as 4Kids (who in turn are portrayed as evil), who cancel the Abridged Series after Season 2 - setting the stage for the virtual world arc in Season 3. Presumably, they will all die when the virtual world is destroyed (just like in the anime), allowing the series to continue. Aside from episodes, there have been many spinoffs, which, due to plot reasons, are not likely to be canon with the series. The series Season 1 #Gay Clown (Ghost Kaiba) - Mind Crushed by Yami Yugi after revealing his true identity. #Tristan's Voice - Ran with scissors while drunk. Was later resurrected by Yami using Monster Reborn during the duel with Bakura. #Tristan Taylor - Destroyed by Yami Bakura's White Magical Hat. Came back when Yami revived his original voice with Monster Reborn. #Joey Wheeler - Sacrificed himself to destroy the Man-Eater Bug. Was also revived by Yami with Monster Reborn. #Panik - Mind Crushed by Yami Yugi after trying to kill him with fire. #Mugger - Mind Crushed (or Hulk Smashed, rather) by Yami after making him angry (as both he and Téa believed him to be a dance instructor). Season 2 #Zombie Boy (Bonz) - Shot in the head by Yami Bakura with an invisible gun. #Veronica Ishtar - Died after giving birth to Marik, her final request telling Odion not to become "a giant douche" like his father. (Which he did). Shown in a flashback #Cornelius the cobra - Killed offscreen by Odion (as a reference to the Japanese version where Odion spears him, while in the English this is cut out) #Hank Ishtar - Stabbed by Melvin (Yami Marik) with the dagger on his Millennium Rod. Shown in a flashback Three episodes in a row, Bakura gets hit by Steve's duel disk, crushed by a Thwomp, and chopped in half by a dark energy disk, yet he returns alive in his next episodes. Season 3 #'Noah Kaiba' - Destroyed along with the virtual world, which was destroyed when he blew up the fortress it was in with a missile. #'Gozaburo Kaiba/Explodia' - Destroyed along with the virtual world by Noah; Survived for a few seconds as Explodia before he faded away, ending 4Kids' tyranny #'Melvin (Yami Marik)' - Destroyed when Marik forfeited a shadow duel to Yami, sending his soul to the Shadow Realm Spin-offs Marik's Evil Council of Doom (1, 2, and 3) #Sid - Head blown up by Marik with his Millennium Rod. (Second council) #Bob (Aknadin) - Flayed offscreen by Steve Luma and Steve Umbris (Lumis and Umbra) sometime before the third council. 100th Anniversary Special #Gay Clown - Killed offscreen by Yami (like in the series). Presumably with a Mind Crush, but this time Yami felt no remorse for it. #All characters - Killed by a bomb explosion. Stingers #Marik - In the stinger of one episode, in Lazer Collection style is killed by Dr. Octogonapus with a Lazer. Category:Fan-made Category:Parodies